Of Kept Women and Concubines
by Calie1
Summary: “So you’re saying you don’t like the thought of being a kept woman?”


Oliver rubbed the back of his neck as he thrust open the doors to Queen Towers, not even acknowledging the security guard that had reached for the door. His driver was already waiting for him, holding open the door to the back seat for him. Oliver tossed his briefcase in and turned around to face the two men trailing behind him. "One week. You said one week to clean up this mess. Now it looks like I'll be here another two. You can tell them I'm not happy." He didn't even give them a chance to respond as he slid into the car. His phone dinged as he dropped his head back against the headrest. With a sigh he pulled it out of his suit jacket. It was Chloe's face that started back at him. Clicking on the new message he frowned as he read it. _When are you flying in?_

The past message she had gotten from him had been seven hours ago when he told her he'd be in meetings all day. Which mean probably a longer then then the normal work day for a regular person. So she was rather surprised to hear from him so soon.

"Done already?"

"_No. It wasn't going to get finished today, which is why I broke it up early."_

She paused for a brief moment, but she was sure he caught it. "I thought you were going to finish up today?" Her heart dropped slightly at the thought, but she wouldn't let him know that.

"_I think the only person who thought that was me. Or at least that's what they lead me to believe. I think it might be another couple of weeks."_

Another couple of weeks. At that thought she couldn't help but feel disappointed, and perhaps slightly worried. She missed him to be sure, more then she would admit. But she hadn't realized until that moment that she didn't trust him, at least no fully. Their relationship was so strange, filled with secrets. They weren't exclusive because discussion about a real relationship never came up. There never seemed a good time to broach the subject since they were both agreed that keeping it secret was best. "Well I'm sure I can hold the fort down on my own." That's what they usually kept conversations to, work. Sure their conversations were friendly, and would often stray, but not to more the romantic details of their relationship. So she wouldn't say she missed him, or wanted to see him. Their relationship didn't really give her the leeway to say so.

"_I have no doubt. Have you been busy?"_

Chloe resisted the urge to sigh, because the truth of the matter was she hadn't been. Without work to keep her busy she had noticed Oliver's absence a lot more then she thought she would. "No, it as been eerily quite." As a sign to her boredom she dropped her head back against the leather of her office chair and spun in a circle. "Clark must be bored too. Because we actually both managed to make time and have lunch together the other day." He chuckled in response and it made her wish she could have seen him more.

"_So could the watchtower do without you for about a week then?"_

"A week?" Chloe planted her feet in the ground to stop the chair from spinning and lifted her head. "Why? Is something wrong?" He sighed.

"_Besides the fact that I'm stuck up here for another two weeks..."_

"Where am I going?" As the seconds ticked by she created multiple scenarios in her head, but not one of them made sense.

"_Either you're thick or I'm not speaking plain enough. I want you to come to Star City for the week."_

She didn't say anything at first, and he must have noticed because he continued.

"_You should have no trouble operating from here and I can have a flight booked first class for you tonight."_

"Oliver, don't you think that is a bit...obvious?" She had a few other choice of words, but she didn't say them. So they had a relationship behind closed doors. And behind closed doors little could happen besides sex. She was okay with that, kind of. What she wasn't sure she was okay with was being flown across the country to satisfy his primal needs. "Besides, I can't just drop everything because of your manly urges." At first she wondered if he would take offense, but he laughed.

"_So you're saying you don't like the thought of being a kept woman?"_

"Don't insult me." She leaned back again and kicked off in her chair, sending it into another circle. "The day you label me your mistress is the day I change the coordinates on your Queen Industries jet and you find yourself stranded on another island. And if you just manage to make it out alive you'll come back to insufficient funds."

"_I'd laugh if I didn't think you meant it."_

"Wise man."

"_So then keeping you as my concubine is out of the question? You don't go for all the locked doors."_

Being alone, she didn't even hide the smirk, and kicked off her chair again, spinning it into a faster circle. The answer would be no, but somewhere deep inside of her the thought of being his concubine was kind of tempting. "Only on Thursdays." She joked.

"_I'll keep that in mind for next Thursday."_

It hit her suddenly that she was actually getting turned on by the turn in conversation. They had crossed some unspoken line, discussing their relationship. "You won't be here next Thursday."

"_But you'll be here."_

"Oliver..."

"_Come on Chloe. I'm bored as hell. Moving to Metropolis has rather depleted my choices of entertainment in Star City."_

"And what am I going to tell Clark and Lois? I mean I can't just disappear for a week." He sighed. Either he was seeing the fault in his plan or he was getting tired of trying to convince her.

"_I don't care. Make up something, tell them you're coming to Star City."_

"I can't just tell them I'm going to Star City, then they would definitely—"

"_I don't care if you tell them your coming because I'm hard up and am flying you out so I get laid."_

The harshness in his tone stopped her, and for a moment she lacked any response.

"_That isn't what I meant. And that isn't why I'm asking you to come out."_

"So you don't want sex is what your saying?" She asked sharply.

"_No. Yes. I mean that that obviously does have something to do with it. But I'd like to see you too."_

He could have been lying, but he knew better then to lie to her.

"_I just mean I really don't care what you tell them. It doesn't matter. Stop worrying about what they think."_

She wanted to add that she was pretty sure he was worried also, but she didn't. "Oliver...And what am I supposed to do, hang around all day while you're at meetings? I mean I know we joked about it just now, but I really don't want to be sitting around for you all day waiting for you to come back, even if you do claim it isn't just about sex. This thing, being a secret, means that I wouldn't be able to go anywhere. You being all high profile and all makes it difficult." There was a short growl on the other end and she knew that something she had said annoyed him, the problem was she couldn't figure out why.

"_Go out. I don't care. Do you really think I would just hide you away somewhere? Why would you think that?"_

She opened her mouth to respond but he quickly interrupted her.

"_Never mind. I don't want to know. Pack your bags and packs something nice, and not just for the bedroom."_

Her lips twitched slightly with a smile, but she was still a little wary. "Nice for what?"

"_I'm proving a point. In fact pack a couple of things nice. We're going out, in public. So pack your bags, I'm booking you a flight out tonight, I'll send you the details."_

"Oliver!" She started, jumping from her chair and looking around frantically for something to stop this foolishness.

"_I'm not taking no for an answer because you have no excuse. You said you're bored and things are slow. You said you don't want to be locked up the whole weekend and treated like my mistress, which you aren't by the way, and I'm going to prove it to you. And as for Lois and Clark, that is something you have to work out on your own. I don't care if they think we are getting eloped in Vegas."_

"Fine." She said in a clipped tone. "I'll tell them we are getting eloped in Vegas." A very short pause when she thought he would retract his comment.

"_Fine. See you soon."_

Then the phone disconnected. "Arghhhhhh!!!" She resisted the urge to throw it. It was amazing...only moments ago she was lamenting about the lack of Oliver in her life over the past week and he calls her, practically insists that she come to Star City, doesn't care what Clark and Lois thinks, and admitted that he wanted her company for things other then sex, yet she was angry. Only Oliver Queen could cause her such conflicting emotions.

He hit the end button and smirked down at the phone before tucking it away into his suit jacket. That conversation hadn't exactly gone like he expected. Thoughts of keeping Chloe as a mistress or a kept woman still lingered in his mind and he couldn't help but roll his eyes at the strange direction the conversation had taken.

When he'd called her with the offer to fly her up to Star City it hadn't been just for sex. Sure, that was probably half of it, but he also missed her company.

Keeping their relationship from Clark and Lois in the beginning had been a wise move. Yet as time went on and Oliver found his attachment to Chloe growing he couldn't help but not care about who knew about him and Chloe.

Although she obviously didn't believe that, he would prove it to her, there was no doubt about that.

Twenty minutes later after she paced up and down the tower, nervously clicking on her computer, she got a message from him.

_Metropolis International Airport_

_Flight 346_

_Delta_

_7:00_

_I'm forwarding you the itinerary. They'll be a car waiting for you at the airport in Star City when you arrive._

For a moment she just stared down at the message. Not even sure how to react to his insistence. It was flattering and worrisome all at once. Yet that didn't stop the flash of excitement that went through her at that moment.

So she'd play his game, she'd pack something nice, and just see how prepared he was to bring her out in public. Now all she had to do was figure out what to tell Lois and Clark.


End file.
